The World Without Takumi:Ren no Hana to Akai Dress
by Kunogi Midori
Summary: The NANA world without Takumi... everything seems to be perfect or is it? The story's main character is Oosaki Nana. I'm sorry for Takumi and Hachi fans for excluding them from the story. Basically RenxNana & YasuxReiraxShinchan.
1. Chapter 1: The snowy hometown

The world without Takumi:

Ren no Hana to Akai Doresu

Midori-chan: Konnichiwa! This is my fanfic about "What if Takumi didn't exist?" I hope the Takumi haters will understand if Takumi didn't exist. From my point of view, things will be like upside-down from the original story. Find it yourself what these are! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: NANA belongs to Ai Yazawa-sensei! I only own Kuroi Blood.

Chapter 1: The snowy hometown and the departure

_The day I met Ren; the day we become one… everything happened in Christmas._

"That live was great! It feels so good!" An 18 year old punk girl excitedly stated her words inside a train.

"Feeling better than being with a man?" Beside her is a handsome man. He was carrying a guitar enclosed in a black casing; seems to be a musician.

The weather was awfully cold. Peeking from the train window, the harsh winds smashed the snow into the train windows. This is a place where almost half of the year is covered in snow.

The two went down the train and found out the weather was colder than they expected. Everything is covered in snow; the buildings, the roads & pedestrian lanes, trees and things that are unidentified due to the heavy snow. Sorry, I couldn't really see those things. I think some of those are trash cans.

"Whoa! It's so cold!!!" the both of them yelled. A strong snow-filled wind blew pass the two. Some particles of snow deposited on their head and clothing.

"I'm ganna catch cold! What if I couldn't sing with my beautiful voice?!" She forcefully rubbed her arms trying to heat up.

"That's a problem, Nana! Let's find something from the gifts our fans gave. There must be something." So, the punk girl is named Nana. She must be a singer.

Nana dug into her bag which contains the gift she received from her fans back in the live concert. "There must be something like a hand made muffler or anything else."

"I found one!" The guy beside Nana exclaimed. He pulled out a long muffler which has "REN" knitted in it. Most probably, the guy's name is Ren.

Again, Ren and Nana both said, "It's so cool!" Ren warped the muffler around them and they happily walked home.

The place they call "HOME" is in a warehouse! Although it is converted into an apartment, Ren and Nana are only able to sustain this much for they have no parents that support them.

Soon after Ren was born, he was thrown into this warehouse. He grew up in an orphanage but he ran way and went back to this warehouse playing a guitar he picked up.

Nana was left to her grandmother's place when she was four. Her mother went away with another man. Nana's grandmother was a meanie; she never gave Nana a single yen and she never let Nana wear clothes that were colored red or pink. After her grandmother died, she bought herself a nice red dress and went to a live concert where she met Ren playing his piece for Christmas.

"I don't like to have kids!" yelled Nana.

"I can handle if you have a kid or two." said Ren.

They were both in bed. Wait a minute! Did I mention "They live together"? Anyway, they are living together. They seem to share the apartment's expenses and everything; just like a married couple.

Ren had a padlock as a necklace. He's sure a fan of Sid Vicious of Sex Pistols. But what makes this padlock meaningful is that the one who place it there was Nana. Maybe it is a symbol that Ren can't date with other women unless Nana removed it. Nana has her own proof of her love for Ren; a Ren flower (Lotus) tattoo.

"I still won't. I still want to sing." Nana stands up and went to pick up a pill which I think it's a birth control pill. She really does not like to have kids!

"Nana, I think we can make it to Tokyo. You are a great singer than I ever thought when I chose you." Ren sits up, staring at Nana.

From Ren's view, her white bathrobe outstand the gray walls of the room. "You think so. Nobu said that before he got drank, seems to be true. I have lots of fan here and I wonder how much more I could make in Tokyo and all around Japan." Nana drank her pill then went back to bed to join Ren.

"Nana, remember the first time we met?"

Nana faced Ren, "What about it?"

Ren smiled; he sat up and wrote down a couple of musical notes in a sheet of paper, "I thought of a song for us." After scribbling, he picked up his bathrobe and fetched his most beloved guitar. He stared to play the unfinished piece.

Nana greatly appreciated the song. She picked up her guitar too but since she's not a good guitarist, she couldn't play it well. After some trials, her mind brought her fingers to beautiful notes. It perfectly fit the chorus part but she didn't notice it since she can hear it a noises.

Ren quickly picked up the notes Nana played. He wrote it and replayed it. It is perfect. Ren replayed it in such manner that the notes supposed to be bad in Nana's fingers are now the best music they ever heard. "Nana, could you write this a song?"

Nana answered, "Ren no Hana"

"Tokyo?! I will go for it!!!!!" a young boy with the same age as Nana yelled loudly. His Name is Nobu from the Terashima family which has this huge Japanese inn.

"What do you think, Yasu?"

"Hmm… I will think about it." This hairless man is the oldest among the band members. Yasu is the band's drummer.

Nobu pulled out his guitar and danced & kissed it around in joy. Hey! If Nobu holds a guitar, is Ren the bassist? Sorry, Ren… I thought you're the guitarist. Huh? Ren WAS a guitarist but NOW he's a bassist. Actually, Ren wanted to become a guitarist but he's also in found of the bass since he's a fan of Sid Vicious.

"There are a lots of GOOD Law schools in Tokyo so just transfer, Yasu." Ren tapped Yasu's left shoulder with his right hand. "But we still have to stay here longer. Until we're ready to go Tokyo, Blast will stay here."

"I can't wait to see Blast taking over the whole Japan!" Nobu jumped in over joy.

After 2 years…

Today is March 5, 2000, "It's still snowing hard. I wonder if we could go to Tokyo in weather like this." Her hairstyle changed but still the same punk style; Nana is about to leave her hometown with her fellow band members.

"We could make to Tokyo no matter what weather it is." Ren is standing beside Nana; beside him is Yasu then Nobu is beside Nana.

"There's no day without snowy weather in my birthday. Why not give a break now!" Nana yelled to the sky but the sky didn't answer; it just kept of snowing.

Ren looked around and to his surprise; he found a poster showing a pretty singer. "Isn't she Reira? She's pretty as usual, right Ya-suuu?" Ren exaggerated the name Yasu, making it highlight that Yasu has some relation with Reira.

Reira is now the number one singer in Japan. Well, Trapnest didn't exist. She came from the same hometown from Nana's so Ren and Yasu were friends with her. Reira is singing single but her voice is so pretty that she was able to catch almost every heart of the whole people in Japan even without the other members of Trapnest(which never exist in this fan fic! I wonder what happened to Naoki… probably playing his guitar with his friends.).

"Now you mentioned it, what relation do you have with her???" Nana asked Yasu.

Yasu didn't answer and just gave a silence. Instead, Ren answered. "Yasu used to date with her but she went to Tokyo so they broke up."

"Oh… Yasu, do have any intentions to go back to her when you arrive at Tokyo" Nana was just cool. She's not that hot-headed about Reira. She just thinks she could beat her with her music.

"Don't question me those kinds of questions… hey, the train's coming in 7 minutes. You two, do you still have enough cigars for the trip? I feel like you going to fight inside the train because of it. Go buy now before the train comes." Yasu perfectly avoided the question. As he told, Ren and Nana went to buy some cigars.

The train came after 7 minutes, Yasu and Nobu went in first. Ren and Nana was barely able to ride the train. Maybe Ren pissed off Nana again during their last minute buying of their cigar. It must be Ren's jokes that made Nana angry.

The train is half full; it's not like most people in the north could afford to go to Tokyo. Sitting in the window side seat in the train is Ren; beside her is Nana; Yasu and Nobu are behind Ren and Nana.

The train ride is pretty long but they haven't arrived yet in Tokyo. In 2 or 3 hours, they will be arriving Tokyo. In the middle of the trip, a strong jolt from the train's made Ren's guitar fall. It was supposed to hit Nana's boots but instead, it hit on a pinkish-brown haired young lady who just fell from the sudden jolt of the train.

"Hey, are you alright?" Nana removed the guitar and pushed it to Ren. She helped the young lady stand up.

"Don't worry, I'm okay." This young lady looks like a Ko-gal. Her style is definitely like a senior high school girl's. Maybe she going Tokyo shopping; is she skipping classes for that?

The ko-gal went on to search a seat since Nana came aboard, the train picked up many more passengers along the way.

Even it is Nana's birthday, the snow kept on falling. Before they went to Tokyo, the snow is not that hard but as the train went on, as night came by, the snow fell stronger. The train went on but slower than usual for safety. How long will they be able to arrive at Tokyo? I assume that Nana's hometown is in somewhere in Hokkaido that would be a long trip to Tokyo. I'm not really sure though… Nana won't tell me where her hometown is!

Midori-chan: So how do you think about my "What if" fanfic? It's very different if Takumi didn't exist. Trapnest won't exist if Takumi won't exist but I didn't remove Reira from the story; I just made her sing single instead. Well, Hachi didn't become Nana's flat mate. For Nana + Hachi fans, blame Ren for not becoming friends. Kuroi Blood? You will now it in chapter 3. OTANOSHIMI NI!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Blast in Tokyo

Chapter2: Blast in Tokyo

Finally, the snow stopped. The Blast members got off the train and found their self in a new world. Lights are everywhere; every space is filled with stores and buildings; the roads are wide. The night sky in the Tokyo is not much difference to their hometown's, cloudy. Although the cloudy sky in their hometown is due to snowy weather, the Tokyo sky is covered in clouds due to pollution.

Nana never mind the weather, they're in Tokyo! Their long awaited Tokyo! It's the place where they could reach their dream.

The man who's the tallest spoke "We should find a hotel for tonight. Then tomorrow, let's find ourselves a place to live."

"As expected, the lawyer is so smart!" Ren teased Yasu. Yasu's bald head shined under the Tokyo lights.

* * *

The next day…

"Ren, look at this!" Nana pointed at a sheet of paper. It said: Room 707 for 70,000 yen.

"Whoa, it looks nice. Let's take a look at it."

Ren and Nana, with Yokoi the Real Estate accompanying, went to Room 707. The environment is so un-Tokyo. It's like the country side but it never come near to theirs. There is a river flowing parallel to the park road we are walking.

Ren, Nana and Yokoi arrived at the building. The building is covered with red bricks which are finished with molds, making it old fashioned. If you count the number of windows from ground to top, it has 7 floors. This building really suites the country look of the environment, Hachi will love it!

It's no use describing it, maybe, because Nana doesn't mind what kind of apartment they will be living; Ren might but they still think it's no match to their warehouse room. If you ask me, I would like this apartment better than that warehouse! For Ren, the warehouse is his starting point. Remember he was thrown in that warehouse after he was born? He even came back there to play his guitar, right?

Ren pulled out another stick of cigar, "Whoa, a great building. I never saw this kind of building. Are we in Tokyo?" Then he lit his cigar and started to smoke again.

Nana's cigar was almost half way; she tapped her cigar with her fingers. "Let's go in. If it's nice let's take it." Nana went in first, leading ahead of the men.

Fist floor, ok... second floor, ok… third floor, ok… fourth floor, fine… fifth floor, "aren't we not their?"… sixth floor, "this is the last!"... SEVENTH FLOOR at last! Room 701… 702… 703… 704… 705… 706… Room 707!

The door is open; Nana entered first then followed by Ren and Yokoi. The moment they entered the room, it has a pure aura. What make this room feel pure are the white walls which made both Ren and Nana feel really different since they lived from a room with gray walls.

"Whoa, Whoa, WHOA! It's really nice. I didn't know that white rooms are also good." Ren, checked out the smaller rooms and found out the rooms are wide. Yokoi followed Ren.

Nana kept on staring the window. Suddenly, a girl came in. She's wearing a scarf. To the scarfed girl's surprise, there is somebody came in earlier. To Nana's surprise, she's the ko-gal from the train.

"Ah! You're the person from the train two days ago! Isn't a coincidence?!" said the Ko-gal.

"Do I know you? Hmm… ah, you're the one from the train. Sorry for that guitar. My boyfriend didn't bother to watch his own stuff." Nana paused for a while, thinking why she is here. "Hey, you're looking for an apartment?"

"Yes" and the ko-gal simply replied Nana with a smile.

"Your moving to Tokyo? So you plan to move to one of Tokyo's high schools?" Nana entered into a conversation.

"High school? I've already graduated high school and I'm already 20 years old. Do I really look like a ko-gal???" said the young lady.

Nana laughed a little. "I'm sorry. I thought you are younger than me; we're the same age."

"Eh! I thought you are older than me!" exclaimed the young lady.

The old man behind the scarfed girl entered the room. "This is unfortunate. We have been too late." He looked around then Yokoi came out. "Ah, could you mind let this girl look around?"

"No, we came first and…" Yokoi didn't finish his sentence; Nana opened her sentence before Yokoi finished his.

"I haven't decided if I'm renting it."

"But I already signed it." Ren peeped out of the room the papers for the rental dangling in his hand.

"What! Don't sign without me!" Nana dashed to Ren's side to see if he really signed it. Well, he really did sign it. "Anyway, this place if fine."

"As you see, they already signed it. Go find another place." Yokoi shooed away the scarfed girl and the old man. He then face to the punk couple, "the room will be officially rented tomorrow. Do you have any questions?"

"None" both answered at the same time.

* * *

Back in the hotel lobby… 

The hotel isn't really impressive since it's just a cheap capsule hotel. The carpets are plain dark red. To make the hotel brighter, the lobby has several hanging leafy plants. Instead of red and gold themed hotel it is red and silver themed. The light bulbs are all white day light saver.

"So, how's the search for the new apartment?" asked the bald man with triangular shades.

"We found a nice one. We can movie in by tomorrow afternoon. Lucky we are!" Ren responded really quickly. He seems to be much exited since they stayed in a capsule hotel. It's really hard to stay there!

Nana gave a grumpy face. Yasu approached Nana, "What's wrong?"

"Ren signed the papers before I agreed!"

"You didn't like the apartment Ren signed in?"

"Well, I liked it but still he signed it without me knowing it!" Nana gave Ren a nice shot of her fist directly to his head.

_Tonk!_

"Ouch!" Ren's head grew a sore. Well, not much to fuss on; Ren's pretty got used to it.

Yasu then faced Nobu. "How about you, Nobu?"

"Fine, I found one too. It's a bit small but enough for a person to live." Nobu looked very simple for today. "How about you, Ya-san?"

"Actually no, I got to find a good law school when I was looking for an apartment. Then in accident, I also found a good studio too. It's cheap to rent so we could share the fee and practice there often."

* * *

The next day's afternoon…

"Ren, we should go out to buy some things for this room. I will make the list so put our things inside the room." Nana took out a piece of paper and a pen and start jotting a list.

Ren took their bags in and went out before Nana could finish her list. After a minute or so, Nana finished her list with all those editing. They left the room and head down to the shopping center.

First stop is a 100yen shop. Nana checked out some ash trays while Ren… well checked out the dinning set section!? He seems to be interested in the glasses with red and black rose's patterns. He picked it up then showed it to Nana.

"These roses are like my Nana. Let's buy these!"

"Go ahead. I don't care if they're patterned or not; at least useable." Nana didn't take interest in the glasses Ren picked up.

After they bought some thins from different shops, Nana read her list while walking through the shopping street, "We still need to buy futon, stove, lamps and…" Nana didn't mind the slashes and messy pen marks on the "futon" in the list. Ren slashed it and turn it into "bed" but Nana slashed it. She paused, then faced Ren with a big smile "Onegai ne, Ren" (Nana said: Please, Ren)

"What onegai? I'm carrying all of them! That's impossible!" Ren gave a "What a bummer" expression which is written all over his face and body.

While walking, Ren jolted Nana for a second then before Nana could realize the reason why Ren did it, Ren grabbed Nana's arm then dragged her into a shop called SUBRINA. SUBRINA is a 50's to 70's furniture shop.

"Ren, we could buy the furniture some other time."

Ren pointed something up in the shop's ceiling, "I found some cool lamps! Look Nana, there's some more over their."

"Whoa, it's true. Hey look at this stove. It's cheap!" Nana checked out the stoves which are lined neatly.

"They're cheap because they're second hand. Don't worry! I make sure all of my items are working." An average height young man entered; he's the manager and owner of the shop.

"Really, Nana let's get this, this, those and that." Ren pointed at a few lamps, a fridge, a washing machine and a stove.

"Ren, we can't hold that much things! Think man!" Nana, again, scold Ren.

"I can help you guys, if you want. After my work, I could bring these to your place. You're lucky that I got a new employee." He faced far back of the shop, "Nana-chan, please label these things so that no one will take it."

"Delivery? Thanks bud. I'm taking this too." Ren pointed at a bed placed far inside the shop.

"Ren, I told you futon will do the job for now." She started to scold again.

"But it's dirty in our new room. Besides, we are still wearing shoes inside. It's really waste if won't use bed in a room that wide…" As usual, Ren continued to reason. He will not stop until Nana agrees!

"Arg! Mizukoshi, we're getting the bed!" Nana shouted at Mizukoshi. Poor guy… he's scolded by Nana for no reason. Whom to blame? REN!

The employee that the shop manager said is a very familiar person, the scarfed girl from yesterday. "Hai. These, right Mizukoshi-san?" (Hai means yes) The young lady whose name is also Nana recognizes our Nana, "Ah! Konnichiwa, it's another coincidence to see you here again."

"Hee… you're also named Nana. We have some things in common." Nana approached in a very cool way.

"Oh yeah! We have the same name, same age and Jokyo. What a coincidence!" (Note: Jokyo means moving to Tokyo) Nana-chan then took her pad paper and pen and jot down the items Ren and Nana pointed.

Ren and Nana left the shop. Mizukoshi and Nana-chan greeted them with "Dou mo arigatou gozaimas!" (Translated as: Thank you very much!)

* * *

Later…

"That Mizukoshi guy gave us lots of discounts." Ren smoked his Seven Star cigar while walking the shopping busy street. He evades his cigar from hitting other people expertly. That's good; I don't want to be burned when I'm shopping! "It's lucky that the shopping center is very near in our flat. It's a bummer if we have to go too far…"

Nana seems in a bad mood but deep inside… "Shut up! Ren stop that nonsense!"

"Nana, you don't need to get pissed off."

"Yes I should! It's your entire fault!" Nana yelled at direct hit in Ren's left ear.

Ren rubbed his left ear but he's used to it so he continued with his talkin', "Okay, okay… eh, last stop at the super market. I want miso soup!"

"Arg! Don't demand food!" Nana is wild now! Wha!! She's so scary! Nana's make up added to her scary angry face. She usually applies deep red lipstick and violet eyeliner.

Later than later…

"Nana, are you still mad?"

"Ren stop asking questions… I'm getting tired." Nana walked up to the seventh floor without rest.

"It's bad for Nana to be mad the whole day… What about a nice bath together? The flat's bathtub is quite nice." Ren switched to his sweet side of his personality.

"After supper" said Nana.

As they reached the seventh floor, they found a pile of stuff in front of their flat. It must be Mizukoshi.

She dug her hand into her left pocket for the key to room 707 and unlocked the room.

Just before Ren entered the room, Mizukoshi brought another pile of stuff from the ground floor. "Oh, you're already home. I didn't notice you entering the building. Well, I've finished bringing up your stuff. I'm leaving the rest to this young man." Mizukoshi patted Ren's right shoulder.

Ren smiled then went in the room. He started fixing the lights then he arranged the beds and other things. As the room filled up, the pure white walls were soon filled up with blue and gray colored items. Well, there's something missing… they forgot to buy table and chairs for the dinning room!

"It's not big deal. I planned to buy the furniture in the other days… except for the bed." said Nana.

Well, she said it's not a big deal. I wonder how they will eat their supper.

* * *

Midori-chan: It happens that what Ren did is a little bit similar to Hachi's. The only thing that Ren didn't do is to buy a CD... well, there's no Trapnest here! At last, Hachi's name revealed! Please make a review. ONEGAISHIMAS! 


	3. Chapter 3: The new Rival!

Chapter3: The new rival?!

Blast members seem to have a good start up in Tokyo; having their daily practices and high paying part-time jobs. The only thing that is missing is the live performance which will tell their performance.

To what happened to the dinning table, when Ren went home from his part-time job, Nana made a nice piece of table and bench set (Just like the one in the manga). Then Ren asked where did she got all the materials with her bony arms. Nana answered: "Young men from the construction site helped me out." Guess how did Ren react? He said: "You already me so why do you have to ask other men? Are you not satisfied with me?"

Yasu is always busy; cramming & stressing in his work, band practice & leader duties and everyday chores. He has no spare time to play Mah Jong with the rest of the members; so lonely!

Nobu, on the other hand, is always free. To make good use of his time, he composes new songs. It's because he also wants to write songs too; Ren always writes the songs for Blast.

April 22…

"LIVE?!?!" yelled Nana, Ren and Nobu. Their voices vibrated inside the studio.

The person who announced is Yasu, "We've got a slot in Lifehouse. The day is May 5." Yasu smoked his Black Stones cigar then said, "Better practice hard if we really want to be no. 1"

Every strum of Nobu' guitar; every strum of Ren's bass guitar; every hit of Yasu's drum; and every letter of Nana's singing vibrated in the studio in full spirited. It's their first live in Tokyo!

May 5…

Finally, the day they longed for; Black Stone's first Tokyo Live! In the backstage, the members of the Blast are preparing their instruments. Every instrument is in good condition. Nobu's guitar seems to be more shiny than usual; maybe he wiped his guitar last night.

In 7 minutes, they will be performing (hey, why 7 again?) under the colorful lights. It's not their first live in their life so you will notice that they are not panicking nor nervous.

Everything is going well; well, not too well… why? After the live performance of Kuroi Blood, the band before Blast's turn, tried to pick a fight on Blast!

The first to come in the backstage is Ban (26 years old) the drummer. He's the scariest man I ever saw! The band name Kuroi Blood must be from him; his face has a large scar which has a clotted blood-like marking. The second is Takeshi (26 years old) the bassist; he's rather thin. The third band member, which is really unbelievable, is our adorable Okazaki Shinichi (15 years old)! He's playing the guitar. As usual, he's really young for the band and this time, he's really extra small since his band members are all tall.

The first to spoke is the bassist, Takeshi (26 years old). "Well what do we have here, a newbie band! Poor things, all of you will be trash after you get on stage! We will hear boos from the audiences!" he walked around Nobu, looking down from his height to the short Nobuo.

"Don't mind them" Yasu quickly grabbed Nobu the walked to the stage.

Nobu is greatly pissed. He mumbled "I will show them!"

"You better chicken out kid-os. This place is no place for darn bands like yours!" The sexy Yumi (23 years old) spoke with great pride.

Nana couldn't take it anymore; she grabbed Yumi's tops then told her "Don't judge a book by its cover, darn woman!" She released Yumi then went off to the stage. Ren followed her.

"That's cool, Nana." as he caught up Nana.

"Ren, let's show then who's the best band!"

Ladies and Gentlemen, Black Stones is now starting their Live performance!

First one to enter is Nobu then followed by Yasu. Everyone awed from the two punk dressed musicians. Just after Nobu and Yasu positioned, Ren entered with Nana beside him; Ren's right hand on Nana's right shoulder, he accompanied her to her microphone then when to his position.

Nobu is wearing a plain gray t-shirt but rather not plain since it has a rugged feature plus it has a red scorpion design on his lower right side of his shirt. In his waist and left arm, he loosely knotted each with a red bandana; the bandana has black blood-like design in its edges. His pants are plain black and it has his favorite style, a long cloth connecting his legs. To look a bit taller (hehe!), he wears his bluish-black high hills shoes.

You won't find Yasu's outfit any special but he's extra special for Blast fans! He wore his usual white polo and yellow neck tie which are over coated by a nice neat black suite. To make it un-business-like, his collar of his polo and his neck tie are loose from his neck. In addition to his supposed-to-be formal attire, he wears his metal wrist watch; maybe to check the time so he won't be late for his work.

Punk prince Ren still wears his usual outfit; his jet black leather jacket, his leather jet black pants and his black boots. Today, he puts on his plain rugged-edged white shirt under his jacket. Both of his wrists are covered with spiked wrist bands; his left wrist has an extra thinner spiked wrist band dangling beside the thicker one. To add in his Ren look, in any way he won't be able to add in his outfit since it won't come off, he wears his Sid's padlock.

Nana wears really scary. She's wearing a plain white rugged-edge t-shirt with a spaghetti-strapped black shirt on top; the bottom edge of the spaghetti strapped shirt is rugged and shows more of the right part of the white shirt under it. Her Ren flower tattoo exposed since the sleeves of her shirt is very short plus the edge is rugged torn. Her waist is covered in thick spiked belt. Below the belt is her favorite blue, green and black checkered miniskirt. Her legs are covered with black socks; but her left leg's sock has a ripped part in below her knee and her right leg as a ripped part above her ankle. Her high hilled shoes have black ribbons tied around her ankles. Here's the scary part: she wears a lot of chains! One of her right earring is connected to her spiked belt and one chain from her left ear is connected to her shirt with a safety pin. It's scary to move around with kind of clothing!

Started with Yasu's signal, Nobu played his piece; followed by Yasu and Ren. Nana took a ribbon from her pocket and wrapped around her microphone, "Konbanwa, Blast des!" (Translated as: good evening, this is Blast!)

_When I was darkness at that time fueteru kuchibiru_

_Heya no katasumi de I cry_

_Mogakeba mogaku hodo tsukisasaru kono kizu_

_Yaburareta yakusoku hurt me_

The audience aroused from their positions to see and hear more from Blast. Every single people in Lifehouse cheered loudly that made Nana sings her song in the fullest power.

_Nobody can save me_

_Kamisama hitotsu dake_

_Tomete saku you na my love_

_I need your love_

_I'm a broken rose_

_Maichiru kanashimi your song_

_Ibasho nai kodoku na my life_

_I need your love_

_I'm a broken rose._

_Oh baby, help me from frozen pain_

_With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me_

_-instrumental-_

Nana moved around the tiny space; waiting for her last chorus.

_I wanna need your love..._

_I'm a broken rose_

_I wanna need your love..._

_I need your love_

_I'm a broken rose_

_Maichiru kanashimi your song_

_Ibasho nai kodoku na my life_

_I need your love_

_I'm a broken rose._

_Oh baby, help me from frozen pain_

_With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me_

_I wanna need your love…_

_I was a broken rose_

_I wanna need your love…_

"Thank You!" yelled Nana.

It seems that Kuroi Blood lost; they sunk back and never came back to face Black Stones, the new star of Lifehouse; except for Shin, he shake hands with all the members of Blast. After all, Kuroi Blood didn't become Blast's rival. They're destined to beat Reira which now the top singer in Japan; not to beat a tiny band that doesn't match them.

* * *

Midori-chan: Waaa! Why Shin-chan is on the bad band?!?! I'm such a bad Daimaou (Demon King)!!! I hope the story is on track. I don't know any places in Tokyo so assume fictional places. I'm really sorry for Hachi fans that I didn't include her in this fanfic. She couldn't butt in the story since Ren's here. I will try to make her in the fanfic in the future; maybe a NobuxHachi! 


End file.
